ninja_theoryfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Блог участника:Лихоку/Список DMC
Dmc *Серия **DmC: Devil May Cry ***Дополненияhttp://www.ign.com/wikis/dmc-devil-may-cry/DLC ****DmC: Vergil's Downfall ***Медиа ****DmC: Devil May Cry: The Chronicles of Vergilнемного о создателяхинфа о создателях ещена англ ****No Redemption (DmC: Devil May Cry Soundtrack) (The full length songs featured in the game and trailers, but not the OST, are performed by the Norwegian Aggrotech band, Combichrist. The songs include: Never Surrender Throat Full of Glass Kickstart The Fight Sent to Destroy) ****No Redemption (альбом) ****DmC: Devil May Cry Soundtrack ****DmC: Devil May Cry Visual Arthttps://www.blizzstore.ru/books/game-book/devil-may-cry-book/devil-may-cry-visual-art-book/скрины страниц *Вселенная **Локации ***Лимбо ***Город Лимбо ***Пирс Беллвью (зап часть города) ***Фабрика Верилити ***Парадайз **Организации (Орден, Раптор Ньюс) **Персонажи (Кэт) ***Демоны ****Малые ****Элитные (Спарда, Финеас) ****Боссы (Охотник, Боб Барбас, Мундус. Отродье Мундуса+Лилит, суккубша) *****Месево() Stygians Адское отродье Lesser Stygians Малое адское отродье Elite Stygians Элитное адское отродье Death Knights Рыцарь смерти Frost Knights Рыцарь льда Hell Knights Рыцарь ада Ravagers Harpies Гарпия Pathos Пафос Bathos Батос Tyrants Тиран Butchers Мясник Rage Spawn Rages Гнев Ghost Rages Призрачный гнев Blood Rages Крованый гнев Witches Ведьма Dreamrunners Мечтатель Дрекавак (уточн назван) Critters Существо (пауки) Камеры видеонаблюдения Адские осколки Наблюдатели ***Ангелы (Ева) ***Нефилимы (Данте, Вергилий) **Миссии ***'Секретные миссии' ****Air Brawl ****Simple Traversal ****Simple Eradication ****Demonic Conflict ****Angelic Warfare ****Rapid Descent ****A Taste of Heaven ****Stylish Victory ****Bait and Switch ****The Power Within ****What Goes Around ****Moderate Traversal ****Flawless Conquest ****Colossal Triumph ****Hasty Acquisition ****Displaced Skirmish ****Divergent Slaughter ****Extreme Traversal ****A Day in Hell ****Subsistence ****Shenanigans **Концепции и понятия **Предметы и объекты ***'Звезда здоровья' (малая, большая) ***'Звезда курка' (Малая, большая) ***'Сферы' (Красные, Белые, Зелёные, Золотые) ***'Крест здоровья' (Фрагмент, Полный крест) ***'Крест адского курка' ***Божественная статуя (Divinity Statues) ***АмулетАмулет на англовики ***Пропащие души ***'Секретные двери' (Медная, Золотая, Серебряная, Из слоновой кости) ***'Ключи' (Медный, Золотой, Серебряный, Из слоновой кости ***'Оружие' ****Мятежник *****Офион ******Адская тяга ******Ангельский крюк ****Озирис ****Арбитр ****Белый и Чёрный ****Восставший ****Электрошокер ****Аквила ****Эрикс ****Ямато **Гайды ***Очки стиля ***Способности (Прыжок, Уклонение, Leap, Angel Boost (ангельское ускорение?), Адский курок) ****Pre-Order Bonus (Orb Harvester (Собиратель сфер-сферокомбайн), Item Finder (искатель)) ***Вырезанный контент ***Достиженияhttp://www.stratege.ru/ps3/games/dmc_devil_may_cry/trophies/spisok_1#args:ajax=1 ***Разблокируемый контент и секреты (пасхалки)http://www.ign.com/wikis/dmc-devil-may-cry/Unlockables_and_Secrets ***Уровни сложностиуровни сложности Системные требования System Requirements The following information is from a Capcom press release. The recommended and minimum specs for DmC: Devil May Cry on PC are as follows: Minimum System Requirements OS: Windows Vista®/XP, Windows 7, Windows 8 Processor: AMD Athlon™ X2 2.8 GHz or better, Intel® Core™2 Duo 2.4 Ghz or better Memory: 2 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 8 GB free hard drive space Video Card: ATI Radeon™ HD 3850 or better, NVIDIA® GeForce® 8800GTS or better DirectX®: 9.0c or greater Sound: Standard audio device Recommended System Requirements OS: Windows Vista®/XP, Windows 7, Windows 8 Processor: AMD Phenom™ II X4 3 GHz or better, Intel® Core™2 Quad 2.7 Ghz or better Memory: 4 GB RAM Hard Disk Space: 9 GB free hard drive space Video Card: AMD Radeon™ HD 6950 or better DirectX®: 9.0c or greater Sound: Standard audio device Digikore Studios колорист комикса по DMC 1 2 3 сайт с гайдом (не тем) [ http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Lucifer Пример оформления таблицы] галерея во всю ширину страницы О_О Примечания Категория:Записи в блоге